


【Garjay】日常

by alikaz



Category: DCU, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: GarJay, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 11:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alikaz/pseuds/alikaz
Summary: －就單純寫寫這兩個年輕人在泰坦塔時的相處小日常而已－寫在泰坦S02E03的時間……要是日後被官方打臉就…嗯（。





	【Garjay】日常

杰森捧著一塊在冰箱順來的披薩（他不知道那是誰的，但……誰教那人不好好把自己的名字寫上去呢，你說對吧？），正準備拿回睡房的時候，剛好在走廊路過了加菲.羅根——那個聲稱能變成各種動物，但下意識總是只會變成老虎的那個綠髮男——的睡房，並發現那木門並未有關好。

加菲沒有開房燈，昏暗的室內卻照出了幽幽的藍光，並延伸出房門的走廊。杰森本著好奇朝裏頭窺了一眼，卻被對方螢幕上的遊戲畫面吸引住，不由得駐足看了一會。

螢幕上左右兩側分別為「蝙蝠俠」和「超人」，杰森不太清楚加菲操縱的是哪一方，但這不妨礙他觀看這場虛擬戰鬥的興致。

畫面中的「超人」吹出了冷凍氣體，但「蝙蝠俠」一個下蹲就躲開了，並逮住機會使出一個滑鏟，命中「超人」後立即掏出兩枚蝙蝠鏢把人往上翻起，接上了一串的空中連招，把「超人」甩來甩去後往下一丟，逮著系統還沒判定為「觸地」之前，接上了一個前衝攻擊，把「超人」再度揍上半空，再度重複起那些揮拳踢腿*。

未幾，「蝙蝠俠」便把對方的血條清空。

儘管杰森清楚那只是遊戲，但看到如此驍勇地把藍大個揍得連反擊之力都沒有的「蝙蝠俠」，還是讓杰森感到有點與有榮焉，甚至不禁勾起了一點點嘴角。

在「蝙蝠俠」說完他的勝利台詞後，格鬥的畫面和介面褪去，變作了電影似的動畫片段，講述著某一小般故事。因為沒看到之前的劇情，所以杰森也看得霧煞煞的，只見「蝙蝠俠」和「超人」（又）吵了起來，環繞的題目好像是藍大個殺了某些惡人（杰森內心對此吹了聲口哨），於是惹火了「蝙蝠俠」。

這劇情對杰森這個在蝙蝠俠手下工作（過）的羅賓而言，無疑是頗為荒謬怪誕的，但又因其絕不可能發生的新穎感，故引人入勝得令杰森在意起後續發展……拜託，蝙蝠俠和超人互揍！誰能拒絕這個？

於是，杰森就倚著門框看了起來。在看到「羅賓」出場，並殺死了維克多·薩斯，且開始與蝙蝠俠打起來時拿起了碟中的披薩，做了一個後悔了他整整半個月的決定——

他咬了下去。

以白花椰菜糊做的面包皮乾澀得難以下嚥，那微妙地處於既烤焦了，但偏偏還未熟的菜粒帶著一股噁心的菜腥味，連上面那層厚厚的蕃茄醬都覆蓋不了，混著新鮮羅勒的清涼氣味，讓杰森感覺自己剛剛吃的不是一口披薩，是一口草，一口新鮮得現在還他媽在他舌頭上繼續生長的草。

杰森忍不住乾嘔了聲，並在努力過幾回後還是忍不住把那玩意給吐掉，而這動靜同時驚動了加菲，突然響起的聲音把他嚇得差點把手上的手掣給丟出去，亦無可避免地按錯了按鈕，由「抓取技」變作了意義不明、還打空了的「重攻擊」，立即被AI敵方「羅賓」逮著機會，快速地揮舞著鋒利的武士刀，嗖嗖地奪去了「蝙蝠俠」大半管的生命條。

加菲手亂腳亂地按下了暫停鍵，脫下耳機轉過頭高聲問道：「誰在哪裡？」

「是我。」，杰森用乾啞的聲音回答道，又咳嗽了幾聲，「咳、我、升級版咳！羅…賓……咳……」，硬撐著把又長又繞口的稱號講完後，杰森立即撇頭到一邊去拼命咳嗽起來。

「杰森？」，加菲心下愕然，有點不太理解為什麼杰森會站在他門前又不敲門，再加上對方平日也不怎麼會主動私下找自己，但加菲也沒有多想，便放下了遊戲手掣前去拉開了門，還脾氣很好地掛著一抹微笑問道：「怎麼了？有什麼事要找我嗎？」

「呃……」，杰森語塞了一會，視線瞟往右上方，飛快地思索了一下後，發現自己不論是真又好、假又好，都好像沒什麼事要或會來找對方，只得快速且含糊地噥出真正原因：「沒什麼事啦只是見你房門沒關好奇瞧了眼剛好看到某老頭所以多看了會……沒事！什麼事都沒有！」，杰森噥完後，立即拉高了聲量問：「不說這些了，你房內有喝的嗎？」

杰森那含糊不清的話，聽得加菲連眉和眼都皺了起來，側耳細聽都只抓得著幾個零碎的字眼，幾次張嘴欲要求杰森說慢點，卻一直沒找到機會，到他能插話時，已經是杰森說完的時候了。張嘴呆了一會後，加菲苦笑著甩了甩頭，把沒跟上又其實不太重要的話題丟到腦後，說道：「好、好吧，沒所謂了。喝的話……」，加菲放開了門，跑到書桌上看了一圈後回頭答道：「抱歉但好像只有水了，你要嗎？」

「要要要！一切能把怪味沖走的東西我都需要！」，杰森急忙應道。

加菲忍不住失笑，在桌上挑了隻（應該是）乾淨的杯子，倒了點水後遞給了杰森，說道：「你到底放了些什麼進嘴裏？那些你堆在浴室裏滿山谷的髮膠嗎？」

「天，謝謝你。」，杰森像個在沙漠迷路了三天的旅人般，近乎是虔誠地雙手接過馬克杯，感恩得就差著在胸間劃上個十字架。

在杰森接過杯子的時間，自不然讓加菲看到了他另一隻手上的碟子，以及上頭奄奄一息地躺著的花椰菜披薩。

加菲的表情瞬間變得有點微妙。

「所以……兇手是這個…………」，加菲皺著一張臉看著那片暗黑料理，因想起了那可怕的味道而下拉著嘴角。

杰森仰高頭咕嚕咕嚕地把水一喝而盡，長呼了口氣才接話道：「對，就是這片狗屎玩意……都不知道是哪個混帳煮的化學武器。」

「迪克。」，加菲聳肩回答道，然後瞄到了正一臉不爽地瞇著眼的杰森，急忙忙地補充道：「是那個『迪克』。他有天夜晚焗的。說要給大家做點夜宵，而那時他說你已經睡了，就沒拿給你……但看來該來的還是逃不掉？」

聞言，杰森低罵著翻了個大白眼，令加菲不禁笑了出聲，接過對方手上的杯子握在手中，而聽到加菲竟然笑得那麼開心的杰森，則吐著舌頭扮了個鬼臉。

**Author's Note:**

> 如果您喜歡這個系列作品的話，歡迎你來以下這個網址：  
[點下5次「like」，讓我得到微薄的收入](https://button.like.co/in/embed/kaz031102/button?referrer=https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161084/chapters/50365280)
> 
> 相關報酬會由[likecoin基金會](https://like.co/)出資，完全不需要閣下付款；只需您點下鏈結，註冊一個Like ID／登入，然後點五下「Like」，就可以贊助我了。  
希望閣下能為我花上這一點點時間，亦衷心希望我的故事能為閣下帶來好心情。  
謝謝你：）


End file.
